Steve Forrest
Steve Forrest (1925 - 2013) a.k.a. William Andrews Film Death: *''The Last Of The Comanches aka The Sabre And The Arrow'' (1953) [Lt Williams - incorrectly listed as Lt Floyd on the IMDB]: Already badly wounded when the film starts, he is killed by a flaming arrow into his chest.'' (Thanks to Brian).'' Television Deaths: *''Rawhide: Blood Harvest (1965)'' [Cable]: After making his way to the top of a rocky hill to get a clear shot at Richard X. Slattery. Steve is mortally shot in the back by his father (Tom Tully) because Tom thought he was shooting at Eric Fleming and his grandson (Michel Petit). *''The Baron: Masquerade'' (1965) '[''John Mannering, aka the Baron/Eddie, a gangster impersonating Mannering]: The impostor is shot (off camera) by his criminal partners when they mistake him for the real Mannering, who survives the episode. *Cimarron Strip: The Sound Of A Drum (1968)' [''Clayton Tyce]: Shot by Stuart Whitman during a showdown in the town. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: Mannon (1969)'' [Will Mannon]: Shot to death by a wounded James Arness on the street in front of Amanda Blake's saloon after Steve had put James down in a gunfight. (Note: the 1987 TV film Gunsmoke: Return to Dodge revealed that his character had survived his wound and been kept in jail, but it's very clear they intended to be an actual 'death' at the time they made the episode.) *''Gunsmoke: Morgan (1970) '[Cole Morgan]: Shot down by James Arness as he is assaulting Amanda Blake. (Thanks to Brian) *Mission: Impossible: The Visitors (1971)[Edward Granger]: Shot to death by Frank Hotchkiss. He dies shortly after trying to turn on an 'alien' machine to cure him, which fades as Steve gets on it. *Night Gallery: The Waiting Room ''(1972) '[Sam Dichter]: Hanged (off-screen) by a lynch mob. His body is first shown (with his face covered by a hood) hanging from the tree as his ghost rides past it toward the afterlife "saloon", then is shown again when he rides out of the saloon and removes the hood, discovering it's his own body. *''Gunsmoke: The Brothers'' (1972) [Cord Wrecken]: Shot down in the saloon by James Arness when he draws his gun after he throws at James the knife with which he had been threatening Amanda Blake .'' (Thanks to Brian) '' *''Night Gallery: Hatred Unto Death'' (1973) [Grant Wilson]: Bludgeoned to death with a statue by a gorilla (George Barrows in an ape suit). *''The Streets of San Francisco: A Room With A View (1973)'' [Art Styles]: Shot by Michael Strong and one of his henchman at the airport and falls onto the baggage carousel, which then takes him around. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Hanged Man (1974) '[James Devlin]: Executed by hanging. He revives soon after, and survives the movie (it was probably a pilot for a series). It is not certain whether he simply survived the hanging, or if he died and was resurrected, but the movie's supernatural overtones strongly suggest the latter. *Columbo: A Bird in the Hand... (1992)' [''Big Fred]: Run over with a pickup truck (off-screen) by his wife (Tyne Daly). We learn of his death when Greg Evigan sees police at the scene; his body is not shown. *''Murder, She Wrote: Night of the Coyote (1992)'' [Max Teller]: Shot in the chest by James Stephens in the desert. His body is shown afterwards when Laura Wernette discovers him in his office after James moved the body out of the desert. The murder is shown in a flashback later on. Notable Connections Brother of Dana Andrews Gallery steve forrest.png|Steve Forrest dead with Tom Tully in Rawhide: Blood Harvest Forrest, Steve Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Forrest, Steve Forrest, Steve Category:Baptist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:World War Two veteran Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:People who died in a Columbo series Category:Original intended death scenes Category:Columbo Cast Members Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Promised Land Cast Members Category:Dallas cast members Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke Category:War veterans